Presea's Story
by Presea-cousin
Summary: My story of my character from the Gaia roleplay Gathering of the Wielders, which takes place in the five years between the 1st and 2nd roleplays.
1. Prologue

_This is story that is a filler between two GaiaOnline roleplays. This follows Presea, from Tales of Symphonia, after the wielders thwart Selaix and his organization._

_Disclaimer: Please note that Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix, Tales of Symphonia is property of Namco, and all other references to anything else are property of theirs: a few animes, Final Fantasy, and Boukenger, which is a Super Sentai.._

_This is my story…and I'll tell it like it is. I'm alone. People always seem to be alone. In one day, just one day, I've lost three of the closest people to me…I now walk alone. This is my story, and I'll keep adding chapters to it, one page at a time._

Presea stepped out of the light portal, a wielder's transportation from world to world. About a week ago, the wielders thwarted Selaix and ended his plan to consume worlds with darkness. Many celebrated; Presea could only realize the truth. In this existence, one could only get ahead by bringing another down. The wielders triumphed through Selaix's defeat. Selaix would have tasted never ending power through people's suffering. And Presea…

Presea had fought and fought to help bring down Selaix. And that cost her friends: Viki, Mindy, and Selixia. Mindy was her aeon, who had taken on a personality all on her own. Viki joined them sometime afterward. She was the daughter of Yuna and Tidus from the world Spira. And Selixia…she had been a friend twice. Once was as Maki, an illusion she used in order to influence Presea to battle the heartless and made it seem as though Maki died because of them. The other time was at Ivalice, where they teamed up to bring down Belias the Gigas and retrieve the Dawn Shard, both of which Selixia gave to Presea. Then later on…Presea ended up fighting Selixia, not only that, Presea used both the Dawn Shard and Belias against her, and almost succeeded in killing her. That's when she figured it out, that's when she knew it. For one person to rise, another must fall. The examples of this truth never seemed to end. The evidence was presented right in front of her, in the form of her friends' deaths.

After she parted from the other wielders, she had visited Spira to deliver the news of Viki to her parents. She only stayed long enough for the funeral. She also made two other graves next to Viki. One was to Mindy. Though there was another Mindy aeon, she had no recollection or memory of ever being with Presea. It was like starting over. Presea couldn't take it and ended her contract with the Magus Sisters. The other grave was for Selixia. Presea felt she owed her at least this. It was a pretty spot on Besaid, several butterflies flew about the area, and the sound of the waterfalls in the distance was soothing. Before finally leaving, Presea took her Wings of Reminisce keyblade and stuck it in Selixia's grave. The keyblade was the product of the merging of Presea's Dawn Shard with Selixia's Heart Shard. She would leave it there, on the smallest chance Selixia was alive and ever came here, she could have it. It was Presea's only gift she had to give her.

She didn't know why she kept fighting the heartless. Maybe it was because they kept spreading more evil than good. Maybe it was because she still felt she should fight for Maki, Mindy, Viki, and Selixia. Or maybe it was so she wouldn't have to think about them. Whatever it was, she still did it. So she stepped through the next portal, not really exploring the world she was in, there were no heartless here, she had no business here. Just on to the next world.


	2. Chapter 1

_This is story that is a filler between two GaiaOnline roleplays. This follows the wielder Presea, originally from Tales of Symphonia, after the wielders thwart Selaix and his organization._

_Disclaimer: Please note that Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix, Tales of Symphonia is property of Namco, and all other references to anything else are property of theirs: a few animes, Final Fantasy, and Boukenger, which is a Super Sentai.._

World 1: Guardia-Elemental Gelade

Presea stepped out of the light portal and looked around. It was a town area, people bustling about. Shops lined the street, a few inns were scattered around the place, and there was a port as well for what seemed like airships. Presea walked around to look for signs that there were heartless here. There was a tavern so, might as well get a drink. She stepped in and walked over to the bar and sat down. "Whatever you have that's the cheapest next to water and isn't alcoholic." She said to the bartender as she threw some munny on the table to see if he would take it. He did and slid a bottle of some violet juice to her before returning to his conversation with the man next to Presea.

"So umm, these creatures. You sure they were…you know, slithery?" Presea's bottle paused at her lips as she looked over at the two men.

"Ohh yeah. Weird little critters. Like shadows, they sidled against the ground and it was as if we were attacking nothing, our swords just hit trees and bushes."

"Could be an edel raid. I hear those things can do all sorts of mysterious things."

"Yeah, but these creatures didn't seem like an edel raid pair, no edel raid would do something like this."

"Damn right no edel raid would!" The men and Presea turned to see a young girl in a large pink hat and white coat standing there. She was about as tall as Presea, who was about 155 cm now. "If this too is the power of an edel raid, I assure you, Arc Aile will not stand for this! I, Cisqua will see to it personally that this problem is dealt with to end this tyranny of rumors against edel raids!" And with that, the girl ran out the tavern doors.

Presea sealed her drink up and pocketed it. That girl didn't know what she was dealing with. "Ahh! Wait! Wait!" She said as she ran out to follow the girl.

"Oh? You're going to come watch? Better stay back, I am not responsible for civilian casualties." Cisqua smiled as she continued walking out of town.

"No no, it's not that. You don't know what you're fighting. You're fighting heartless?"

"Oh! You know what they are. Great, you might be able to help then." Cisqua said, slowing down so the two were walking side by side.

Presea sighed. "Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to." _I just hope nothing bad happens this time…_

Cisqua nodded and together the two walked into the forest.

"So do you have a weapon?" Presea asked after awhile.

Cisqua suddenly whipped out a machinegun from inside her coat. "This." She smiled. "I refuse to use an edel raid, so I fight with just this and martial arts. What about you?"

There was a flash and Presea held out two keyblades, Guardian Soul and Lady Luck.

"Wow, they just come out like that? That's amazing." Cisqua said as she leaned in closer to look at them. "Such nice design."

Presea nodded and put them away. Cisqua soon followed with her gun. "So what are edel raids?"

"Oh? You don't know? They're well-known all over Guardia." So the two entered a conversation about edel raids.

This is what Presea got from it. Edel raids were like people who had the special ability to 'unite' with humans. When they unite, the edel raids change into weapons of amazing power. Arc Aile, the group Cisqua was a member of, sought to help the edel raids live a life like regular humans. It seemed that there were also people who misused edel raids or thought of them only as weapons and power.

"Which is pure evil." Cisqua declared. "And that is why Arc Aile exists! We will save these harmed edel raids and give them true lives so they may live in happiness!"

Presea nodded. This girl seemed pretty alright. A little forward, but alright. She had a good set of ideals and seemed willing to go to action. "So edel raids, did you ever-" Something moved. Presea and Ciqua stopped. "Heartless." Presea drew both keyblades and Cisqua whipped out her gun.

Powerwilds burst from the trees and bushes, their paws flailing and separating the two girls. Cisqua started firing rapidly, the bullets pounded the powerwilds and sent them falling down onto the ground before bursting into darkness. Presea brought her blade up, a heartless getting caught on it and getting thrown against a tree. As she moved, she brought her other arm up, catching a powerwild in the chest with her arm and then slamming it into another tree before smashing her keyblade into its head. Presea turned to check on Cisqua. She was doing well, that gun fired rapidly and hit hard. Together the two dispatched the heartless in a few minutes.

"They know we're here now." Cisqua smiled as she reloaded her gun. "Bring them on. Bring their boss to me and I'll put a hole in its brain."

"Be careful what you wish for." Presea said as she collected munny that dropped and placed it into her pocket.

Cisqua shrugged and collected the munny too. Once the two had picked up all the spoils, they began walking again. They soon encountered shadows, armored knights, and bouncywilds, each and every time dispatching them quickly.

"This gets to be rountine after awhile." Cisqua piped up after she shook her gun free of empty rounds.

"This is getting no where." Presea groaned as she shook her head. "These heartless are coming, but we have no indication of where their leader is."

"Hmm…I have an idea." Cisqua smiled.

And that's how Cisqua and Presea ended up using their small bodies to great advantage and squeezing into pots and just…sitting there. Amazingly, it worked. Some more powerwilds had come to see what had happened to their comrades and found the pots…and just started carrying them. After quite long bit of time, Cisqua and Presea felt themselves being put down.

"That's it! We're here!" Cisqua yelled, her head bursting out of her pot.

"…Heh? Ehh? WHAT THE-!?!?!?" They were set down on a raft about to head to a- "WATERFALL!!!" Cisqua began to try and get out. "Ahh! I'm stuck! Presea!"

"Trying! Trying!" Presea yelled. "Urraghh!" Presea finally just broke the pot she was in. She then took out her keyblade and smashed Cisqua's pot open while trying to keep from falling out.

Cisqua looked around. The raft was only about four feet across and the river was pretty wide. "What do we do…" The waterfall was getting pretty close. "Ok, maybe if we-HEY! What are you doing!?!" Presea had suddenly picked Cisqua up.

"Sorry, but this is getting no where!" She yelled as she suddenly threw Cisqua to land. She landed hard and on her bum, but on land. Presea then planted Guardian Soul into the wooden raft and swung herself onto it and kicked off hard. The raft tipped over and Presea didn't gain the maximum propulsion she could've had. She landed just short of land. _Damnit…_

"Presea!" Cisqua threw a vine towards Presea and helped pull her out. "Whew…ahh geez. I was so sure that would work." Cisqua pouted as she sat down on a flat rock.

"Hmm…I suppose there really wouldn't be a reason for heartless to take in a few pots would it?" Presea sighed. "Hmm?" There was smoke rising from another part of the forest. "…let's go." She said and began to move in the direction of the smoke.

"Weh? I just started to rest." Cisqua moaned as she got up and followed the wielder.

As they approached the area, they got quieter. Then they became slower and stealthier. Soon, they were hiding in a bush and peering through the leaves. Heartless, masses of them. They seemed to be…bowing? There was a large, wooden throne in the middle with a whole pile of food, bags of gold, and other items that seemed to have been looted from travelers sitting in front of it. The smoke seemed to be coming from fires where heartless seemed to be roasting some of the stolen meats. In the chair was a man, look about 30 with a pretty strong looking body, and a girl in his lap. There was a gem embedded above the girl's belly button.

"An edel raid." Cisqua whispered, recognizing the gem as an elemental gelade, a marking of an edel raid. "So it is an edel raid user who's commanding these heartless."

Presea nodded and continued to watch. But, something about the man didn't seem right. He just sat perfectly still as the heartless continued to bring more goods to the pile, dump them, and then leave to go get more.

"Grr, I cannot stand still and let this atrocity continue any longer!" Cisqua yelled and jumped out of the bushes. "Halt! You there! You have been spreading your wrongdoings and your evil long enough! I, Cisqua of Arc Aile, have come to put a stop to this menacing thieving that you have been conducting!" She yelled as she took out her gun. "Prepare to be destroyed!" Her arms suddenly flew to the side and missile pods came up from under her arms and fired, flying and exploding all around the place, even blowing the pile up so all the stuff just rained down in one gigantic mess. "Heh heh, that took care of them…urk."

The man was still there. None of the missiles had hit him. He then joined hands with the girl in his lap. This is what was known as reacting. The girl soon disappeared and instead the man held a beautifully adorned jar that he held on his shoulder like a cannon, its opening pointed at Cisqua. Suddenly a blast of energy streamed out of the jar at her.

"Shoot." Cisqua jumped to the side just in time to dodge as the ground where she was became a crater as the energy sent dirt and bits of rock flying. The man put the jar down and neoshadows began to crawl out of it and slither amongst the ground.

_So that's where they're coming from._ Presea drew both keyblades and ran out of the bushes, trying to close the distance between her and the man and the edel raid.

"Damnit, he is not getting away!" Cisqua then let loose more missiles.

The man grabbed the neoshadow coming out of the jar by the neck and wrenched him out and took up the jar again, firing an energy blast that exploded the missiles in midair.

"Alright, try this!" Cisqua suddenly whipped out handfuls of grenades and tossed them. More energy blasts and the grenades fell to the ground, detonating and sending more terra firma and smoke into the air.

Under this cover of dust clouds, Presea continued to move towards the throne. The man was too preoccupied with sending Cisqua's projectiles flying to attack her. As Presea cleared the smoke, she found herself separated from the man only by a trio of neoshadows.

"Don't get in my way!" Presea's foot turned as she stepped, sending her into a small whirl, allowing her to knock all three heartless in the head with her keyblades. The heartless fell to the ground and Presea then charged at the man with the jar.

He finally took notice of her and turned to fire an energy blast.

"I'm not done!" Cisqua yelled and took out her machine gun again, firing rapidly at the man. He was forced to use his jar as a shield to block the bullets and the energy blast he let out missed Presea and hit the ground in front of her. She didn't waste the chance. Presea crossed over and spun, her keyblades went up to meet his jar. Soon the two were locked, Presea with her back to him with her keyblades behind her in a cross, blocking the man's jar that he had brought down on her.

"Cisqua! Take the shot!" Presea yelled.

That's when they heard the man start to chant. Or was it singing? It had melody to it.

Cisqua froze, her eyes filled with fear and astonishment. "Presea! That's his special technique! Move!!"

"What?" Presea looked behind her. The man was chanting and she could sense power welling up from within the jar. And she was at point blank range. She couldn't move, she could only listen. There were two voices, both his and the edel raid's, chanting together to form the chant that unlocked the edel raid's power. _Move…move damnit MOVE! _Presea clenched her teeth and dipped forward, her leg coming up behind and kicked the jar, breaking it out of the lock and pointing it upward. Then the pair had reached the end of their chant. It was like a volcano erupting. Energy just streamed out of the jar and into the air, all the way up through the clouds, parting the clouds in fact. Presea was thrown backwards and sent tumbling across the ground.

"What power…" She muttered, and she hadn't even been hit directly. Good thing she had moved. She looked to see what had become of the man. Thanks to all that force and the change in direction, he was now stuck, waist deep in the dirt. Now was the chance. They needed to end this now before they began to chant again.

"Cisqua!"

"OK!"

"Limit: Soaring Arc!" They both yelled. Limits, powerful combos executed through the bond between combatants. This was the one between Cisqua and Presea. Even though they had only been together a short time, they still had a good feel for each other's fighting style.

First, Cisqua ran and got on Presea's open palms, who then threw her into the air. Cisqua opened up her missile pods again and fired just as Presea whipped around and threw both her keyblades in a strike raid. The man was unable to escape. All he could do was stand there, stuck, and take the hits. As Cisqua began to descend, Presea held her hands up, forming a platform for her to land on. Once she had, Presea began to spin, spin around as Cisqua took out her gun and held down the button, spreading bullets around like a sprinkler does water. Once the two had finished that Presea grabbed Cisqua's ankles and threw her again, sending her somersaulting above the man. Cisqua smiled, a grenade held between her teeth and in-between each finger as she flipped over the man and let them all loose, covering him with the explosions. As she was soaring through the air, Presea ran up and grabbed both keyblades and flipped over the man, striking him with the keyblades as she did.

"Last one!" Presea grinned.

"Let's do it! Give me all you got!" Cisqua yelled, sheding her hat and coat to reveal only tight black clothing underneath. Presea caught her by her ankles again and swung her hard, sending her flying once more, this time directly at the man before planting Guardian Soul and kicking off it once more, propelling herself. Together the two made impact with the man, Cisqua kicking him hard in the stomach and Presea making a hard punch to his face. It wasn't the most graceful thing in the books, but the man toppled over nevertheless.

"Heh heh. Justice prevails." Cisqua smiled as she retrieved her coat and hat.

Presea looked at the man and the edel raid, who had changed back when her partner became unconscious. Then she saw it. Darkness was seeping from their mouths, gathering towards the fallen neoshadows. They were heartless themselves, that had adapted to the world's people. Presea took out her lady luck and plunged it into the man's chest. He let out a deafening, inhuman squeal as he began to fade away into darkness. Presea soon followed with the edel raid. Cisqua watched silently.

"So, it seems you've been fighting these heartless for quite awhile." She said as they washed up next to a river. The smoke and dirt clouds had made them feel pretty worn-looking.

"Mm, these creatures are spreading from world to world…I'm on a journey to stop them." Presea nodded as she waved her hands dry. "I'll be leaving soon."

"What? But you only just got here."

"I try to keep busy as much as I can…it keeps certain things of my mind." She muttered.

Cisqua nodded for a bit and said nothing. Then after awhile she reached into her pocket and threw an orange, electronic device at Presea. "Take it. You're going to other world right? That's an edel raid radar, it'll detect other edel raids. If you find any strays on other worlds, be sure to send them here, ok?" She smiled.

Presea nodded. "It's a deal…oh!" The device glowed and suddenly it shot a beacon to the sky. "The keyhole." Presea took out Lady Luck and sealed the keyhole with a satisfying kchik ! A light portal formed where it once was. "Alright, now I really must be going." Presea said, looking at Cisqua.

She nodded. "Good luck to you Presea. Come back any time and maybe we can have a nice conversation. Over tea and cakes this time instead of dirt paths and heartless swarms."

Presea smiled. "I'll be sure to come and visit once again. Stay out of trouble!" She shouted as she ran into the portal.

Cisqua giggled a bit as she watched Presea disappear. "Honestly, get in trouble? What in the world does she think is going to happen?" Cisqua laughed as she took a step…and fell right into the river. "Waugh!"

---

_Guardia, a place filled with many mysteries and secrets. I can only hope to one day return and aid Cisqua in her quest to help all edel raids. I can only hope to come back at all. But in a world where there is good to defeat the bad, there is hope. And so I continue my story with hope that the next chapter will be a happy one._

[Acquired Key Item: Edel Raid Radar-A gift from Cisqua. An orange, hand held device that can detect Edel Raids.

That's the end of chapter 1. So what'd you think? A little rushed? A little skinny on the details? Well it's my first time writing one for people to read. So what will happen next? Where will Presea end up? What person will she team up with next? I can only write so fast :)


	3. Chapter 1x

_This is story that is a filler between two GaiaOnline roleplays. This follows the wielder Presea, originally from Tales of Symphonia, after the wielders thwart Selaix and his organization._

_Disclaimer: Please note that Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix, Tales of Symphonia is property of Namco, and all other references to anything else are property of theirs: a few animes, Final Fantasy, and Boukenger, which is a Super Sentai.._

World 1X: Zanarkand Ruins-Final Fantasy X

Presea blinked. Where was she? This place seemed so familiar. No wait, it was supposed to be familiar. This was Spira. She gripped her arm. She didn't think she would be back here so soon. She looked around. She was near a lot of ruins and pyreflies were flocking about so much they seemed to make the place looks like it was covered in a mysterious, multi colored mist. "Zanarkand." She remembered Viki once telling her of a place called that. She said that the pyrefly concentration here was so strong that the memories of those that came here could be seen.

Presea started to walk. She didn't know why, she just felt compelled to do so. Something was calling her, something from within these ruins. She went through them, passing ruin after ruin, numerous pyreflies, she saw a few apparitions of past summoners, including Yuna, Viki's mother. She seemed to be going deeper now. Chills ran down her spine as she descended down into a lower level and went past what seemed to be a gateway.

"What-" She seemed to be in…space. She was on a platform that seemed to be just floating in empty space. She looked back just to make sure she was in the ruins.

"Ah, so you've arrived…"

"What? Who's there?" Presea looked around.

"Hmm, you look don't like you'd Auron's apprentice. Well let me tell you something, apprentice of Auron, what you seek you will never find." The voice seemed to be giggling.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Presea shouted, taking out her keyblade. A giggle and Presea turned. A blue-haired woman stood there, smiling at Presea as if she were simply a toy.

"I am known as Yunalesca. I used to help summoners bring about the Final Aeon to-"

"Wait, we defeated the final aeon!" Presea yelled. It was true; the wielders had received other aeons and fought the Final Aeon on their first voyage to Spira.

"Yes, did I mention I didn't appreciate that? But that's not the point." Yunalesca smiled. "So, tell me. What is it that you're searching for?"

Presea leered at Yunalesca. What was she playing at? Something was afoot. This woman had led her here and it wasn't to just chat. "…you seem to have been watching me for quite awhile, maybe you can tell me." She growled.

Yunalesca giggled, which seemed to agitate Presea more. "But of course, I just wanted to see if you yourself knew." Presea's grip tightened as she spoke. "I can feel it in your mind. You hate death. You hate killing. You can't stand the fact that the only way for people to live, is for others to die!!"

"Shut up. Shut up!" Presea yelled. Flashes kept going into her mind. Flashes of when Viki…Mindy…and Maki died. "Shut up!!"

"It's the law of nature dear girl! You can stop just as much as you can stop a storm! That's how things are! The final aeon was the example of that! For all of Spira to have peace you must give up people's lives!"

"Shut up!" A new flash went through Presea's mind. It was of a younger, alive Auron and he was facing Yunalesca.

_"Sin is immortal. The ultimate summon beast that defeats Sin will replace it by becoming a new Sin...Sin will accomplish its resurrection without fail." Yunalesca spoke._

_"Then, isn't it just some regular peace of mind? Braska threw away his live, believing in the teachings! By believing Braska, Jecht became a sacrifice!" Auron yelled. _

_"Because they believed, they died of their own free will." _

_Auron then tried to strike Yunalesca down, but was just tossed aside._

"So what'll it be, Presea?" The Yunalesca now smiled. "Are you going to foolishly try to challenge the truth?There's no denying it, you're chasing nothing but a foolish dream."

"S-shut up!" Presea looked angrily at Yunalesca. "Shut Up!!" She took her keyblade in both hands and swung at her. Yunalesca disappeared in a flash of smoke and giggles and instead Presea was surrounded by a ring of armored knights. Presea struck out at them, ripping them apart.

"Yes, channel that anger!" Presea took out her other keyblade and spun, knocking the rest of the knights down. Bats and neoshadows appeared to reinforce them, surrounding Presea. "You know it yourself and you do just as everyone else does. The Organization members were small numbers compared to what you yourself can do. Do you have any idea how many people's lives you have ended in the life you don't remember?"

"What?" Presea motion stopped and then suddenly she was hit on all sides from all the heartless. She screamed and lashed out at them with her keyblades, the heartless falling and their hearts just drifting away.

"You don't remember." Yunalesca's voice continued to laugh. "And that's why you think the way you do. Because you haven't accepted that the only way you win, is for others to lose."

"SHUT UP!!!" Presea yelled as she brought both keyblades up and slammed them into the ground, sending tremors that brought the heartless to the ground before slamming the ground a second time to blast them all with a shockwave. All the heartless vanished and Presea collapsed onto the ground. "I'm…I'm not like that…I'm not like that…" She cried silently.

Yunalesca's voice giggled one last time before fading. "We will meet again. But I wonder if you'll be strong enough then."

Presea lay there silently crying. Minutes passed. Hours passed. How long was she going to just lay there? Presea got up into a sitting position and looked herself over. She seemed to be alright. She sighed and looked at her hands. Yunalesca was right…why did she continue to fight? All she did was do what she hated, kill. Was there really no other way? Presea looked to the side a light portal had opened up. …No, she couldn't just sit here. She got up and walked towards the portal. Maybe Yunalesca was right, maybe that was nature's law. But Presea wasn't going to stop looking for a place of peace. So she stepped through the portal, and she would continue taking steps until she couldn't no more.

---

_A world of suffering, a world of pain. But near that pain is hope. Not false hope, renewing hope. Hope that will break the cycle. Yuna and Tidus had that hope and harnessed it. I want to be able to do that someday. So I continue on to the next chapter of my story. This'll be my new training, and I will obtain that hope._

Ok…yeah, a little confusing, a little awkward. Helps to give Presea bit more of a story than just going from world to world, and I'll see if I can tie each world to this goal. Review and comment please.


End file.
